


I'm Freezing to Death (Why Aren't You Here?)

by livingwithmermaids



Series: Hinting At Something Different [44]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Dead Sam Winchester, Death, Episode: s02e21 All Hell Breaks Loose, M/M, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-05
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-04-03 02:05:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4082548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livingwithmermaids/pseuds/livingwithmermaids
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Sam got Stabbed in Cold Oak.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Freezing to Death (Why Aren't You Here?)

**Author's Note:**

> Season 2 Episode 21 All Breaks Loose Part One

Bobby's house was cold.

Dean was freezing, and no matter how many blankets Bobby piled on his shoulders, he still shook like he was in the middle of an earthquake. Bobby eventually gave up on making Dean comfortable and just let him mourn with chattering teeth.

Dean knew the house itself wasn't cold. Bobby was dressed in his usual and he was actually sweating. He knew it was probably the lack of his brother's warmth that made him feel so cold. He never really thought about how Sam was basically his own personal space heater, having his arms wrapped around him all the time. He had never related to the saying "you don't know what you got until it's gone" more.

Dean slowly stood, the first time he had moved since he laid his brother down on the old cot, and gently placed a fallen blanket on him, pulling it up to his chest and smoothing out the wrinkles.

He didn't want Sam to feel cold when he woke up.


End file.
